Often, prior to or after medical procedures on a foot, use of normal footwear is not possible or recommended. A walking boot, often termed an orthopedic shoe, or open-toed shoe or even sandals are prescribed for use by a patient for a period of time. Hampered mobility is not the only issue in such instances. For example, if such patients happen to be hard hat workers, job attendance is not possible due to increased chance of foot and especially toe injury, as the typically worn and mandated protective footwear cannot be used. Mandated footwear on countless job sites includes steel toe protection. Lost worker time and the associated costs are therefore a reality that is unwelcome by the employee and employer. What has been needed is a toe protection device which can be used with various forms of footwear, whether medically oriented or otherwise. The device should also be usable even without footwear, as foot protection may be needed even when footwear is removed.
Such a device should be easily applied and removed and should provide steel-toed protection against toe injury. The device should be basic and easily adjustable for fit. The present apparatus provides for these needs.